


Summer Fruits

by skysedge



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Firsts, Romantic Fluff, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: The first time they kiss, Societte tastes of fruit juice and sea salt.





	Summer Fruits

It's Societte who closes the distance between them and somehow Yuel has been expecting it.  
  
Everything has fallen into place, one thing after another. The matching swimsuits, the beautiful location, the double prank, it's all led to this perfect moment. Yuel is leaning back against Societte, breathing in the scent of the ocean as Societte plays delicately with the lengths of her hair. Yuel's cheeks hurt from smiling, she's almost dizzy with the joy of it all, of the laughter and the silliness and the echo of the words _forever_ and _always_.  
  
They're not talking anymore but it's enough to just be quiet together like this, to soak up the warmth in the air that has nothing to do with the sun. It's as natural as breathing. It's with this sense of inevitability that Yuel can feel Societte leaning closer, cup Yuel's cheeks in her soft hands and press their lips together.  
  
The first time they kiss, Societte tastes of fruit juice and sea salt. Yuel grins at her stupidly when they part.  
  
"Socie. Your face is upside down," she giggles.   
  
"Uh-uh," Societte shakes her head, smiling with pink cheeks. "From where I am, it's _your_ face that's upside down Yuel-chan."  
  
This is the silliest, least meaningful thing to talk about after a kiss that's made Yuel's heart spin and dance in her chest. She reaches up awkwardly, thrown into disorientation by the angle, and manages to touch Societte's lips on the second try.  
  
"We're dumb," she decides aloud.  
  
"Really, really dumb," Societte agrees and kisses her again, and again, and doesn't stop until they get cold.  
  
They change back into their clothes and hold hands on the way back to the airship, talk about the weather and the beach, about the secret boyfriend Societte definitely doesn't have.   
  
Yuel is still grinning when they sit down to dinner, stupidly in love.  
  
  
It's at a dance practice that it starts and it takes Yuel utterly by surprise. First they're dancing separately, their usual moves and routines, and then somehow her hands are on Societte's hips and they're moving in tandem. They sway and turn and spin together, Societte looping her arms around Yuel's neck, Yuel pressing their foreheads together. Fox fire hangs in the air around them, mingled red and blue.  
  
This is a different sort of touch to usual. There's more purpose to it, more feeling. She holds Societte close as they dance and thinks of how this beautiful, graceful body holds the spirit of the girl she loves. How lucky they are that they can touch and dance, speak without using words.  
  
That night they lay curled against each other on Societte's narrow bed as the full moon rises high in the sky. The only light Yuel is interested in is the sparkle in Societte's eyes.   
  
  
Yuel steals a kiss in the shadow of a delivery cart, the two of them holding hands and laughing behind a stack of boxes that tower against the sky. It's an escort mission, a nervous delivery driver and a long winding road, but it's just the two of them sent to guard and so everything is perfect.  
  
"That's a buttload of oranges," Yuel says as they climb onto the back of the cart and get comfortable, the driver whipping the horses up ahead into motion. "Look tasty."  
  
"Don't," Societte scolds, "they're not for us."  
  
She takes Yuel's hand to keep her from grabbing and that's fine too because that was the plan all along. They sit together with their backs against crates and point out shapes in the clouds as the cart rattles onwards.  
  
"I never want this journey to end," Societte says after a time, clouds reflected in her wide eyes. Yuel doesn't know if she means the cart ride or their journey with the crew but either way she agrees.  
  
"It won't," she promises. "S'long as we stick together."  
  
"Mm. It feels like we've come a long way already."  
  
Yuel's slips her arm around Societte's waist and rest her head on her shoulder.   
  
"Nah. We're only at the beginnin'."  
  
Societte's hair smells of lemongrass and orange peel. Yuel threads it between her fingers with some of her own, silver and black intertwined, and lets the road carry them onward.  
  
  
  
"I can really tell you're a dancer."  
  
"You c-can?" Hah...how?"  
  
Societte's voice is breathless and embarrassed; it's impossible to not tease her just a little.  
  
"You're crushing me with those thighs of yours."  
  
Societte laughs, a high and joyful sound broken only by soft whimpers as Yuel lowers her head back between Societte's legs and uses her mouth for something other than talking. The air is hot, her skin is sheened in sweat and her hands slip against Societte's thighs as she tries to hold them in place over her shoulders.  
  
Yuel is sure she's drunk, that it's possible to be intoxicated by another's body without ever going near alcohol. They've been learning each other for hours now, flurries of passion interspersed with soft kisses and conversation, the bed sheets ruined and kicked onto the floor.  
  
It's strange, really. Even with her skin flushed kiss-bruised, her lips swollen and her hair tangled, even like this Societte is beautiful and poised, more like a work of art than a person and Yuel hadn't realised before her that it was possible to love anything this much. And while making love doesn't touch the depths of her feelings it's something and she loses herself in Societte's bliss, on her knees for a goddess _worth_ worshipping.   
  
Time drifts, they shift, and soon it's Yuel whose sprawled on the sheets. Now she's breathing her prayers aloud, words and sounds slipping from her lips, and Societte has her completely under control. Yuel dares to look down and sees Societte watching her with mischief in her eyes, pure joy and pride that she won't show to anyone else, and it's this that sends Yuel over the edge, this trust and intimacy that eclipses everything else.  
  
They sleep through until early afternoon on the bare mattress. When Yuel cracks the window open for air, she breathes in the taste of blossom and freedom.  
  
  
Everything has fallen into place, one thing after another.

Almost a year later they're back at the secluded beach, in their matching swimsuits, and this time they're completely alone. Everything has changed but at the same time it's just as it always was. They play in the water, make jokes and easy conversation, reminisce on the last time they had been here with the captain and Lyria. They talk about their childhood, their shared memories. They talk about their dreams.  
  
This time they don't have to leave the water or make excuses to be closer. The conversation fades naturally and they come together like the shore and the tide.   
  
This time when they kiss, Societte tastes of sugar and sunshine. Yuel grins at her openly when they part, stupidly, hopefully in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Just a little thing inspired by summer Yuel's fate episodes. I love these sweet girls!
> 
> On Twitter @_zenbee, please come talk to me about fox lesbians.


End file.
